You love me, right Hermione?
by snowfallegends
Summary: Who does Hermioine love, Harry or Ron? and what will the other boy do when she turns him down? read to find out! read and rate, no flames s'il vous plait. constructive critisism greatly appreciated
1. the beginning

chapter one

"Harry what the hell are you doing?"

"nothing"

"sure looks like something"

"its nothing alright!"

"fine be that way and don't tell me anything about your life"

"well you wouldn't understand since your a girl Hermione"

"excuse me a woman Harry, were not in school anymore"

"ok miss _woman_ im sorry but you wouldn't understand"

"fine ill respect your privacy and won't question you further"

"thank you"

Harry and Hermione and Ron are all Aurors and they are at the Ministry of Magic, on their break. Ron's out getting coffee and Harry and Hermione are all alone in the office. harry is bending over something and Hermione is trying to figure out what it is.

"when d'you think Ron'll be back? i haven't had my coffee this morning and im starting to feel sleepy"

"hell be back soon. in the meanwhile, why don't we play a game? why not truth or dare?"

"ok... is this what you girls... sorry women do in your spare time?"

"not all the time, only for like sleepovers"

"fine you go first"

"truth or dare harry."

"truth"

"did you ever love anyone in Hogwarts? if you don't answer the question, you have to take the dare."

"id rather not reveal that information, so dare"

" i dare you to... tell ron that we slept together"

"WTF! HELL NO are you kidding? hell kill me"

"well you have to do it, since you took the dare. besides, itll be hilarious"

"fine i'll do it when he gets back. he's not gonna like it though"

just at that perfect moment, Ron walks in. Hermione is trying to supress her giggles, but is failing horribly. Harry is very red in the face and looks towards ron.

"Er... mate... i have something to tell you"

"yah what is it Harry?"

"Er... well... Hermione and I... well... slept together" said harry nervously

ron is perplexed and suddenly breaks into a huge grin

"very funny Harry. is that all you wanted to tell me, cause thats a really bad joke"

"no... um... it really happened." Harry put his hands infront of his face, waiting for the volcano to blow

"WHAT! YOUR SERIOUS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! MY TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE GOING OUT BEHIND MY BACK! THIS JUST MAKES MY DAY SOOOOOOO MUCH EASIER" yells ron

"well mate, we really aren't going out, you see-" but this only made it worse.

"SO THIS WAS JUST ONE OF THOSE ONE NIGHT THINGS! O MY FUCKING GOD I NEVER KNEW YOU TWO WERE LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU GUYS" screams ron

before either of them can say anything more, Ron storms out of the room

"now see what you did? Ron will never forgive me for this. hell think your some kind of male prostitute:"

"don't worry Harry. ill go see him and tell him it was just a dare" with that said, Hermione exited the office, leaving Harry to do both of their work

Chapter 2

this takes place at the Burrow after Ron leaves the Ministry. ron and Hermione are in the living room and are in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee

"Hermione, i knew you couldn't have done anything with Harry. you don't love him like that right?" inquires ron

"don't worry it was only a dare. i love another person who is very close to me" says Hermione with a mischievous smile

"well then Hermione, will you tell me who this mystery person is?"

"I would rather keep that information secret, thanks, unless you do something really special for me"

"would this count as special?" says ron, getting down on one knee

"omg ron is this-"

"just listen to me before you say anything. I have loved you ever since I saw how beautiful you were when you came into seventh year. you have always been there for me and i want to be there for you for as long as i live. I have kept my love a secret, only because i thought you loved Harry more than me. I now see that is untrue. so, will you, Hermione Granger, marry me?"

Ron reveals a beautiful diamond ring with deep blue sapphires surrounding a large oval diamond

"My goodness Ron, this ring is beautiful! i never knew anything like this existed!" sqealed Hermione

"so does that mean you'll take me?" asks ron with a bit of a pleading tone

"Um... actually Ron, i don't love you..." says Hermione in a small voice

"but if you don't love Harry... i thought you loved me" says Ron

"well, that was sort of a lie. i do love you of course, but only as a brother. but Harry is so much more to me, I mean the stuff he's been through, that messy black hair, that beautiful lightning shaped scar, those green eyes you could just lose yourself in..."

"Oh... I understand. But, can we just pretend this never happened? i never want to lose you as a sister"

"of course ronniekins! thanks for always being there for me, even if we did fight a lot"

"ok...um we should get back to the office before Harry drowns in our work"

"sure"

with that, the two almost lovers leave the Burrow and get back to the office leaving a broken hearted Ron trailing his love

Chapter 3

"Where the hell have you guys been? I need some help here if you haven't noticed!" said Harry

"We're sorry we were just…um…busy?" said Hermione uneasily

"what were you snogging this whole time?" inquired Harry with a smirk

"no I was just calming Ron down, besides, the only reason we even came back was because we knew you would need our help. But if you don't need it, we can leave." Said Hermione innocently

"no now that you're here you can help me." Said Harry

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Harry and Hermione are in his home drinking coffee. Ron had just left, and they were talking about their lives.

"So have you ever considered marrying anyone Harry?" asked Hermione

"well, I have had one special lady in mind, whom I've loved for as long as I can remember, but I don't even now if shell say yes or not. I'm not even sure she loves me!" said Harry with a sigh

"I'm sure she'll say yes. I mean, who wouldn't? you're a famous auror, your handsome, and you were the reason for the downfall of Voldemort. Im sure those are good reasons." Said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"you know, I actually bought a ring for this girl, but im scared of what will be her reaction to it" said harry

"like I told you before, she'll say yes, no matter what you give her." said Hermione

they sat in silence for a few minutes, the sips of coffee breaking their silence.

"Well ive gotta go Harry see you at work ok?" said Hermione

"Yeah, sure, bye" said Harry absentmindedly

with that, Hermione left a very confused and thoughtful Harry drinking coffee in his kitchen.

MEANWHILE...

"Ginny, I don't know what to do! I thought she loved me!" cried Ron

"Ron, its alright! You'll get over her once you understand that its Harry she loves, not you. Besides, if it was real love, you would not have fallen for her once you saw how beautiful she is!" said Ginny

"But theres something about her Ginny that I can't restrain!" cried Ron

"Look Ronniekins," said Ginny in her mad tone. "the thing you are feeling for Hermione is called infatuation. ITS NOT LOVE! You simply like her for her looks and that's it. If you loved her for who she was, you would have fallen for her way before she got made over!" Ginny told Ron

"I guess you're right. But if Harry doesn't love her, then can I marry her?" pleaded Ron

"NO you idiot! Don't you know that the kind of love she has for Harry will never die? For her, its either Harry or nobody. That's what real love is ron! When you stay faithful to the person you love and it never falters!"

"FINE be that way. I guess I'll have to start looking right?"

"you'd better!" said Ginny with a smile

setting: flash-forward: Harry and Hermione are working in the office right around Christmas. Ron is finally over Hermione and has moved on to bigger and better things, like Luna! Anyways, on with the story!

"Say Hermione, what do you want for Christmas?" inquired Harry

" you know I don't care as long as you give it out of love!" said Hermione

"well… I think I have the perfect gift for you then." Said Harry mysteriously

"now what do you want for Christmas?" asked Hermione

"you should know what I want by now! I'm not gonna tell you, you have to figure it out by yourself" said Harry in a mock hurt tone

"fine be that way. Anyways, what are you getting Ron?" asked Hermione

"well, I was thinking of getting him his own set of the Chudly Cannons robes, all autographed by them. I got a hold of them when I went to one of their games"

"that's amazing! Now what I got him will seem stupid!" said Hermione disappointedly

"Im sure he'll love whatever you give him. How bout a new outfit for his and Luna's baby?"

" Oh yah that's a good- THEIR WHAT! NO ONE EVER TOLD ME THEY WERE HAVING A BABY!" screamed Hermione

"you couldn't tell by the way Ron treats her these days? Damn, I thought women were supposed to be good at this kind of thing." Said Harry smirking

"OMG I HAVE TO CONGRADULATE LUNA! I'M SO PROUD! Wait… are they getting married?" said Hermione

"Damn, I forgot to ask. I'll ask Ron when he gets back" said Harry

"Ask me what?" said Ron entering the room

"Um… you know how you and Luna are together?" said Harry uneasily

"yeah so?"

"is there any um… third person involved?" stressed Harry

"if your trying to say im cheating-"

"No Ron were trying to find out if Luna's pregnant and if you two are getting married?" screamed Hermione

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?" shouted Ron "I SWEAR IF LUNA TOLD YOU SHES-"

"actually Ron I sorta guessed by the way you two acted around eachother" said harry in a small voice

"well, no she is not pregnant, but yes, we are getting married." Said Ron proudly

"Ron that's wonderful! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" said Hermione

"I was afraid of how you two were going to act" said Ron ashamedly

"well we're really happy for you mate." Said Harry

"thanks. Actually, we were planning to have the wedding this weekend, since we are pretty much free" said a boasting Ron

"that's great. You just want to get to the honeymoon asap right?" said Harry with a wink, making Ron's ears turn crimson

"NO! but anyways, can you guys help with the preparations? We're in over our heads here!" pleaded Ron

"'Course mate, anything for you and Luna. Who else are you inviting?" asked Harry

" Just our families and you two. We want a small, simple wedding. Mind you, I had to persuade Luna for days, you know how she is."

"well I'm really proud of both you and Luna. And your sure there's no baby involved?" prodded Hermione

"YES now get off my back about it! I love Luna and I wouldn't have sex with her before marriage."

"so you _are_ just having a quick wedding to get to the honeymoon!" joked Harry

"SHUT UP HARRY!"

well, as everyone should know, time flew by and it was the day before the wedding and Luna and Hermione are out buying their dresses.

They enter a nice looking shop full of muggle wedding dresses.

" I like this one. What do you think Luna?" It was a pure white dress with a little design of a rose down the front in dark blue. Its veil was the same color as the dress. The dress also trailed behind a little. It was absolutely perfect for Luna, which showed off her womanly curves elegantly.

"It's gorgeous Hermione! I don't even want to try on any others!" said Luna sweeping the dress off the rack and going to try it on.

A few moments later…

"O my goodness Luna! Its like this dress was made for you! You should get it!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I will, and thanks for getting it for me 'Mione!" exclaimed Luna.

They soon bought the dress and went to the bridesmaid section of the store to find dresses for Hermione and Ginny.

After looking through a few pretty and a few hideous dresses, they finally found the perfect one.

It was a light blue dress with the same rose embroidered down the front as the wedding dress, went a little past the knees, and had a flared bottom. Hermione took it and flung it on herself, twirling in the process.

"my god Luna this is the perfect dress for me! What about you Ginny?" asked Hermione

"It's beautiful! We should get these!" exclaimed Ginny

the three women then took their dresses and paid for them. When they left the shop, all three were almost skipping, happy that they found their dresses so quickly.

ITS WEDDING DAY! Luna is getting ready in her room and Hermione and Ginny are helping her.

"my god Luna you look absolutely amazing!" said Ginny

"I know! I just hope its good enough for your brother!" said Luna. She was wearing her wedding dress with a beautiful but simple diamond pendant on a silver chain. Her shoes were surprisingly tennis shoes, but were covered in net material. She also wore a diamond bracelet and long diamond earrings.

"so are you ready to go get your man?" said Hermione with a smirk

"as ready as I'll ever be!" said Luna excitedly

they all left the room and went to go meet Luna's father

"do you, Ronald Billius Weasly, take this woman to be your wife"

"I do"

"and do you, Luna Jane Lovegood, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do"

"by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Both Ron and Luna leaned in for a mind-blowing kiss as everyone around them applauded.

"WAIT! I OBJECT TO THIS MARRIAGE!" yelled someone from the doorway. It was no one other than…

what do you think guys? I hope you liked it! Please review, and I'll tell you who the "mystery person" is, and believe me, it won't be anyone you'll expect! If I get even one review I'll be happy, so do yourselves a favor and push that beautiful little button on the left corner. Thanks a bunch people!


	2. the wedding!

_Previously in _You love me, right Hermione?

"_do you, Ronald Billius Weasly, take this woman to be your wife"_

"_I do"_

"_and do you, Luna Jane Lovegood, take this man to be your husband?"_

"_I do"_

"_by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Both Ron and Luna leaned in for a mind-blowing kiss as everyone around them applauded. _

"_WAIT! I OBJECT TO THIS MARRIAGE!" yelled someone from the doorway. It was no one other than…_

thanks a bunch to pumpkinpie4ever and Shang Warrior Phoenix you guys were the only ones that rated and thanks a bunch for it! Now, on with the story…

it was no one other than… Dumbledore?

When they saw who it was, everyone gasped.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" asked Molly in an infuriating tone.

"I simply cannot allow this marriage to continue. I must speak to Ron first, urgently" said Dumbledore in a mad tone

"well its too late now Albus! Their already married!" said Arthur triumphantly

"NOOOOOOOO THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! I HAVE WORKED TOO HARD FOR THIS MOMENT TO BE TAKEN AWAY BY A FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR AND HIS MUDBLOOD WIFE!" screamed Dumbledore.

This left everyone in the room shocked. They had never heard such words come from the professor's mouth

"Hang on! You there is no way in hell you can be Dumbledore! The real Dumbledore would never say such things!" said Harry pulling out his wand

"how would you know, Potter?" hissed Dumbledore

"one, because Dumbledore never uttered a bad word in the presence of children before. And second, you don't have that look in your eyes!" said Hermione

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU UGLY BUCKTOOTHED MUDBLOOD! I HAVE NO TIME TO LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT WORTHY OF EVEN BREATHING THE SAME AIR OF! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WHORE! BITCH! SLUT! MUDBLOOD!" screamed Dumbledore at the top of his voice.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYONR TALKING TO HERMIONE LIKE THAT, EVEN IF IT IS DUMBLEDORE! YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT BEFORE I TAKE YOU OUT!" yelled Harry

"NO HARRY! Don't do anything yet. I have a way of telling if it's the real Dumbledore" said Hermione calmly

"o yeah? How can you do that your filthy slut whore?" hissed Dumbledore

"because I can do this spell" said Hermione. "POLYJUICEIUS!"

when she said this spell, Dumbledore's face began to writhe and change into a much uglier face, but one that the golden trio knew very well

" dear god! It's …" (A/N I was gonna end it here but that would be too mean)

"ITS BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!" screamed Harry. He was acting this way because it was her who had killed his godfather.

"yes its me! I will not allow this marriage to happen! It will ruin me!"

"how the hell is Ron's marriage going to do anything to you?" asked Hermione scathingly

"It would in a manner that could not concern you, mudblood." said Bellatrix. "but if you must know, there is a prophecy that says that if you and that blood traitor got married, it would be the downfall of all evil, but since you're not marrying him, I can go back into hiding again."

"I don't think so Miss Lestrange." Said Harry angrily "we've caught you now and you're going straight to the dementors for their o so wonderful kiss!"

"NO! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" screamed Bellatrix

"YOU DIDN'T SHOW ANY MERCY TO SIRIUS! I'M TAKING YOU STRAIGHT TO THE DEMENTORS AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!" screamed Harry

he teleported her straight to Azkaban, where she met her awful fate. As for the wedding, though everyone was a little shaken up, they had their reception and Ron and Luna left for their honeymoon in Switzerland, leaving Harry and Hermione all alone at a table.

"Mione, can I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" asked Harry extending his arm as a very slow and romantic tune started to play

She giggled and said blushingly "I would love to Harry"

they got up, never looking away from eachother, and got on the dance floor. As they got closer and closer together, breathing deeply and ignoring everyone else around them, they kissed. And it wasn't one of those little pecks. No, this was a full on French kiss, tongues lashing everywhere and all. Finally, Hermione pulled away, blushing furiously and gasping for air, as Harry did the same. They looked at eachother and found something they had never noticed before: love and lust.

"Let's go outside for a minute" said Harry

they left, hand in hand, and never letting go. Once they got outside, they sat in silence, waiting for the other person to speak. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Mione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"what we did in there, do you regret it?" asked Harry looking down

"of course not!"

Harry's heart leapt as he put the pieces together.

"can I say something to you?" he asked as he drew closer to her

"of course"

"I LOVE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER!" yelled Harry at the top of his voice. "I have loved you ever since I have met you and I always will love you!"

"HARRY POTTER I LOVE YOU TOO!" screamed Hermione, tears streaming down her face in joy

"Really?" asked Harry doubtfully

"yes Harry. I have loved you ever since second year. I cannot imagine life without you. Everytime I see you I just want to kiss you and run my fingers through your hair!"

right after she said these words Harry pulled her into a long kiss. They kept kissing until Ron's mother came out to find out where they had both gone.

"Oh…I'm sorry dears. We were just about to clean up and leave, so I was going to tell…never mind." Said Molly uncomfortably

they both blushed and went inside, holding hands, ready to face anything and everything together.

Next morning…

Hermione woke up to a bright and sunny day. She turned and saw the love of her life, Harry Potter, sleeping next to her, naked. She was shocked until last nights events came rushing through her head. It seemed they had gone a bit too far last night, and Hermione had lost her virginity to Harry.

"Harry. Harry. Harry, wake up!" said Hermione softly

"What happened love?" asked Harry sleepily

"We really need to get to work! It's like ten o clock already!" said Hermione urgently

"FUCK! I FORGOT! LETS GO!" said Harry

they both got out of bed, got dressed, and left for work, both walking on air.

FLASHFORWARD: Ron has just gotten back from his honeymoon and is back at the office. Harry and Hermione are about to tell him about their relationship, when suddenly, Lavender Brown, their secretary, came bursting through the door.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Luna's in trouble!"

* * *

whatcha guys think? Another cliffy, so review and I'll update asap! Thanks a bunch people! 


	3. She's back!

_Previously on You love me, right Hermione?_

_Hermione woke up to a bright and sunny day. She turned and saw the love of her life, Harry Potter, sleeping next to her, naked. She was shocked until last nights events came rushing through her head. It seemed they had gone a bit too far last night, and Hermione had lost her virginity to Harry. _

"_Harry. Harry. Harry, wake up!" said Hermione softly_

"_What happened love?" asked Harry sleepily_

"_We really need to get to work! It's like ten o clock already!" said Hermione urgently_

"_FUCK! I FORGOT! LETS GO!" said Harry _

_they both got out of bed, got dressed, and left for work, both walking on air. _

_FLASHFORWARD: Ron has just gotten back from his honeymoon and is back at the office. Harry and Hermione are about to tell him about their relationship, when suddenly, Lavender Brown, their secretary, came bursting through the door. _

"_Harry! Ron! Hermione! Luna's in trouble!"_

thanks to everyone that reviewed, it made me feel so special! So here's your chapter people!

­­­­

"What do you mean, she's in trouble? She's at home!" asked Ron with a confused face

"I don't know what happened, but she sent me a message saying she was in trouble!" said Lavender urgently

they left in a second to go to Ron's house. When they got there, they found everything in ruins. All the furniture was burned up, the curtains were torn off the windows, and Luna's wand was laying on the floor.

"LUNA! O my goodness what happened here!" shrieked Ron

"I'm pretty sure it's the work of a Death Eater." Said Harry shortly

"WELL, WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE THEN? WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HER!" said Ron hysterically

"Ron, first calm down. Second, we can't do anything rash. These must be dangerous people and we could get in a lot of trouble if we just go tearing off like that." said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"She's right mate. We first have to tell Dumbledore about this and then we can go look for her." said Harry

they soon left his house to go see Dumbledore and find out if he knew anything. In the castle, they met a very familiar face.

"Ms. Granger! Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasly! What are you three doing here!" said a surprised Professor McGonagall.

"it is imperative that we talk to Professor Dumbledore immediately!" said Hermione

"of course. The password is sugar quill. Good luck!" said McGonagall

"thanks very much professor!" said Hermione.

They got through the security and were soon in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Professor Dumbledore! Someone has kidnapped my wife!" said Ron

"I am aware of this. I have just been informed of it, and I know who it is." Said Dumbledore calmly

"Well who is it then! TELL ME DAMMIT!" screamed Ron

"It was your mother, Mr. Weasly." Said Dumbledore shortly

"yeah right. I don't believe that. If your just doing this to mess with me, I swear I'll jump you." Growled Ron

"ITS YOUR GODDAMN MOTHER OK YOU BASTARD! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Dumbledore unexpectedly

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU COULD BE DUMBLEDORE. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!" yelled Harry

"Before we do anything, why don't I do my thing first?" asked Hermione sweetly

"POLYJUICIOUS!" yelled Hermione

and yet again, Dumbledore's face began to change, but a much different face than before.

"O My God!" said Hermione faintly

"It's Lucious Malfoy!" said Harry angrily

"Yes Potter its me. And just so you don't kill yourself out of worry, which I wouldn't object to, I am the one that took your slut of a wife." Said Malfoy calmly

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! I SWEAR, IF YOU EVEN SCRATCHED HER, I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Ron

"I'm very sure that Mr. Malfoy will see to it that she is not hurt, so don't worry Mr. Weasly." Said a voice from the door

"DUMBLEDORE!" yelled everyone

"Lucious, your days as a Death Eater are finished. Either tell me where you took Mrs. Weasly, or suffer my displeasure."

"You know that I would never tell you where I took that whore!" said Malfoy with a grin. "besides, by the time I'm done with her, you won't even want her anymore."

"If you're not going to cooperate, I will have to find her myself then." said Dumbledore with no trace of disappointment.

"and how will you do that Dumbledore?" asked Malfoy with a grin.

"I have my ways. Now, I must send you to Azkaban to get the same fate as your cousin, Bellatrix." said Dumbledore with a small smile

"You know I have no fear of dementors, Dumbledore." Said Malfoy smoothly

"well, you will soon enough. Here, catch!" said Dumbledore

he threw a really old and ugly shoe at him, and once he caught it, he disappeared, and Luna came in his place

"LUNA!" yelled everyone at once

"I missed you so much! Never, ever do that to me again!" said Ron happily

they all hugged her and went back to Ron's house. Harry and Hermione left them there, since they obviously wanted to catch up on some "stuff". They decided to go to dinner.

"Harry, are you sure you can afford this?" asked Hermione uncertainly

"But of course, ma cheri" said Harry with a smile (A/N: chericherry)

they went inside where they were seated right next to the large window, where they had an impeccable view of the night sky.

They ordered their food and waited for it while talking. Suddenly, Harry got up

"I…um…have to um… do something." Said Harry stuttering

"Sure Harry." Said Hermione. When he left, her eyes followed him, wanting to see where he was going. He went to talk to the waiter, pointing at her and whispering into his ear. He came back fairly quickly, grinning.

"what was that all about?" asked Hermione

"Oh…um…I wanted to make sure they didn't put any um…preservatives in your food." Said Harry lying horribly.

The rest of the night passed by rather quickly until dinner was over. Once the food was cleared off the table, Harry started to get nervous.

"Hermione, do you love me?" asked Harry randomly

"Yes Harry I thought we already clarified that part." Said Hermione exasperatedly

"do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" asked Harry

"more than anything else in the world. But, your not going to-" said Hermione, her eyes widening

"Shh, just listen. I have loved you ever since I have first met you. All that we've been through has only brought me closer and closer to you, and there is no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. So…" said Harry getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me Hermione Granger?" he asked, opening a small red box. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, including Ron's. it was a square shaped diamond set into a platinum band, surrounded by dark blue aquamarine stones. Everyone in the whole restaurant was watching them.

"Harry, I don't know what to say!" said Hermione, shocked by the beauty of the ring.

"say yes!" said Harry impatiently

"Harry, you're a great guy, and I love you, but-"

at that very moment, someone came up to them and said "she belongs to me, she will never say yes to you." He did this while secretly groping her.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw who it was. It was…

* * *

Teehee another cliffie! Review and maybe, just maybe, I'll tell you who it is. This one might be a bit obvious, but I really don't care. Remember, read and rate! 


	4. the announcement

_Previously on _You love me, right Hermione?

"_Harry, I don't know what to say!" said Hermione, shocked by the beauty of the ring. _

"_say yes!" said Harry impatiently_

"_Harry, you're a great guy, and I love you, but-"_

_at that very moment, someone came up to them and said "she belongs to me, she will never say yes to you." He did this while secretly groping her._

_Hermione's eyes widened as she saw who it was. It was…_

"VIKTOR KRUM!" yelled Harry "Get your hands off Hermione!" he yelled

"So Potter, we meet again. Yes I know you thought I had left Hermione's life forever when I ditched her, but now I have come to see how beautiful she is and all I want to do is run my hands over her…" said Krum nastily

"WELL KRUM WHEN YOU WALKED OUT OF MY LIFE, I DECIDED TO MOVE ON!" yelled Hermione in an outrage

"Hermione calm down. First tell me why you don't want to marry me." said Harry softly

"Oh Harry I was just playing with you! Of course I would want to marry you!" said Hermione mischievously, with this, Harry broke into a grin. Krum was furious.

"NOOOOOO HERMIONE BELONGS TO ME! SHE CAN NEVER BE ANYONE ELSES, **EVER!**" Krum yelled at the top of his voice, even shattering some windows

"well, she has just said yes to my proposal, so technically, she is now my fiancé!" said Harry nastily

With this, Krum screamed and ran out of the restaurant and scaring everyone he passed by.

Harry and Hermione looked to eachother, and started laughing. Once they were done, Harry took the opportunity to slip the ring onto Hermione's finger. She immediately stopped laughing and looked at Harry lovingly for the beauty of the ring and his gesture of love. They leaned in and shared a kiss, while everyone, waiters included, started clapping riotously. The new engaged couple went to pay their bill and left for home, the happiest people on earth.

NEXT DAY: Harry and Hermione have decided to move in together. They are going to the Burrow to tell everyone about their recent engagement.

"Hermione, do you think dress robes are too fancy for tonight?" asked Harry uneasily

"well, nothing looks bad on you Harry!" said Hermione with a grin

he looked at her and smiled and gave her a quick peck. "but I don't want it to seem that I'm trying to impress anyone!" said Harry uneasily

"just wear some dress pants and a dress shirt no tie. But now we have to decide on what I can wear. Should I wear a black evening gown or a nice shirt and skirt?" asked Hermione slightly panicking.

"I don't care as long as it comes off quickly!" said Harry waggling his eyebrows

she hit him playfully on the arm and decided to wear the shirt and skirt. Once ready, the couple exited Harry's home and apparated to the Burrow. There they met many more people than they expected. There was Tonks and Lupin, the Weaslys, the Grangers, Bill and Charlie and their wives and kids, and the person they least wanted to see: Draco Malfoy as Ginny's date.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!" yelled Harry seeing Draco.

"He's here as Ginny's date dear so be quiet. He's really changed since he left Hogwarts. He's not like his father." Said Hermione simply

Harry calmed down immediately, though he was still breathing hard. Seeing that Harry and Hermione had arrived, Mrs. Weasly called everyone to dinner. She had bewitched it to fit everyone at the table, yet still take up as much space as the regular table. The evening went by and it was soon time for dessert. While everyone dug into their pecan pie and vanilla ice cream, Harry and Hermione called attention to everyone at the table

"Ahem! I have an announcement to make to all of you!" said Harry excitedly.

Everyone turned their attention to Harry with mildly surprised looks on their faces.

"As you all should know, Hermione and I have just recently gotten together after Ron's and Luna's wedding. But I have loved her since I met her, and there is no one else I would rather spend my time, or my life with." Started Harry

everyone's eyes widened as they prepared for the news they were about to receive, except for one person. One person at that table was unhappy and was secretly wishing that what they were hearing wasn't true.

"So yesterday, I asked the love of my life, Hermione, to marry me, and she, to my relief, accepted!" said Harry joyfully

"I KNEW IT!" yelled all the women at the table

"Well done Harry!" said all the men, slapping Harry on the back. Yet there was one person that stood out from the rest and was cursing both Harry and Hermione for getting together. This person decided that it was time to take the necessary precautions and sabotage this wedding. If that didn't work, they would have to kill one of them, for this person loved one of them and was not about to let go of their love so easily. Nevertheless, they had to put on a façade of happiness and joy at their news.

"Show us your ring Hermione!" squealed Molly. Hermione showed them all the ring, earning gasps and oohs and ahhs from all of them.

The rest of the evening consisted of early wedding planning and talks of the Chudly Cannons. Finally at about one o clock at night, an exhausted Harry and Hermione left the party to go home.

NEXT MORNING…

"Harry"

"Yes love?"

"I don't feel so good."

"well, before you throw up on me, go to the bathroom. If theirs anything wrong, just tell me and I'll come rushing to you." Said Harry with a small smile

"ok dear."

Hermione made her way to the bathroom where she threw up like she had never thrown up before. This was happening more and more frequently. She was starting to get tired of it. A thought suddenly rose upon her. She dug through the bathroom cabinets, finally finding what she was looking for: a pregnancy test.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER…

"Harry love, I have something to tell you." Said Hermione uneasily

"can't it wait until I get back from work, I'm going to be late soon!" said Harry in a rush

"NO THIS CANNOT WAIT MR POTTER!" yelled Hermione suddenly

"ok dear what is it"

"I kinda did something in the bathroom…" said Hermione slowly

"yes?"

"And I found out that…"

* * *

hahahahahahahahahahaha another cliffy! Be nice people and review and I will update, you know you want to find out if she's pregnant or not, so just go ahead and push that beautiful purple button in the corner of your screen! 


	5. Ron's a daddy!

"_Harry love, I have something to tell you." Said Hermione uneasily_

"_can't it wait until I get back from work, I'm going to be late soon!" said Harry in a rush_

"_NO THIS CANNOT WAIT MR POTTER!" yelled Hermione suddenly_

"_ok dear what is it" _

"_I kinda did something in the bathroom…" said Hermione slowly_

"_yes?" _

"_And I found out that…" _

sry for not posting earlier we had gone to Las Vegas and we didn't have internet there. so neways here's your chapter!

* * *

"And I found out that you have some serious termite damage in your cabinets." Said Hermione "I thought I should let you know before I forgot. I also wanted to call the termite people, but I didn't know if there was a magical way to get rid them."

"of course there is dear. I'll take care of it when I get back. Love you, bye" said Harry

"bye Harry" Hermione said. She felt a bit lightheaded from relief when she saw that she was indeed not pregnant and had been eating at the office lately and she guessed that it just didn't suit her.

A FEW HOURS…ACTUALLY AT 10 O CLOCK AT NIGHT…

"Mione I'm home" yelled Harry through the hallway

"Hey you. I was so bored here today. I missed you!" said Hermione throwing her arms around his neck.

"I could definitely get used to coming home to this!" said Harry smiling he was about to say something else but Hermione broke him off with a kiss. Harry was surprised for a second then joined in, deepening the kiss. They suddenly heard a loud CRACK and Ron appeared, a happy look on his face, then a disgusted look when he saw them making out.

"Get a room you guys!" yelled Ron, making Hermione and Harry blush deeply as they pulled away

"what're you doing here Ron?" asked Hermione

"I have some really great news!" said Ron excitedly

"what is it Ron?" asked Harry

"LUNA'S PREGNANT WITH TWINS!" yelled Ron loudly

"that's wonderful Ron! Congratulations!" they both said giving him a hug

"I know she just told me now! I'm soooooo excited! But I don't know what to do! I don't know the first thing about parenting!" said Ron excitedly

"that's why you have your mother idiot. She's raised seven children, with one set of twins, I'm sure she can help you" said Hermione

"you're right Hermione. Now, what about you guys? When are you getting married?" interrogated Ron

"we don't know whether we want the wedding to be soon and simple or have it in like six months and stress over a big wedding."

"well, you know Luna and I had a quick wedding, and it was wonderful because we didn't really stress over it, so I would suggest that. Besides, you know how Hermione gets when she's stressed out, she'd kill you before the wedding!" advised Ron

"is that ok with you Mione?" asked Harry tentatively "I don't want you to kill yourself over this, and I would really think it would be better for all of us."

"well, I know this might sound a bit weird, but you know how young girls always dream about their wedding, well I've always wanted a small wedding. And when I would dream about it when I came to Hogwarts, I always dreamt that you were the groom Harry." Said Hermione blushing.

Hearing this, Harry pulled her into a long and passionate kiss, until Ron cleared his throat really loudly so they had to break apart

"so a small wedding it is then! You know, I never thought I might see the day where Harry and Hermione got together for marriage. I always thought it would be me and Hermione, and it almost came true when I proposed to her." Said Ron

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Harry

"umm…… you know what, I've gotta go check up on Luna, see you two later" said Ron in a rush to leave the scene

"RON PROPOSED TO YOU!" screamed Harry

"ummmmm………. Yes…right after you told him that we slept together when I went to comfort him he proposed. But Harry you –"

"THAT BLOODY BASTARD PROPOSED TO YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I THOUGHT HE WAS OVER YOU WHEN WE WERE IN SCHOOL! DOES THIS MEAN YOU ACCEPTED!"

"of course not Harry you know I love you and only-" began Hermione

"YOU PROBABLY MARRIED HIM BEHIND MY BACK! I KNOW THIS IS ALL A CONSPIRACY AGAINST ME! WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE TURN AWAY FROM ME!"

"Harry I still love you and you know I would never marry Ron. I love you and only you and that is never going to change!"

yet these words were apparently not enough to soothe an extremely hurt and angry Harry Potter

"WHY DON'T YOU GO TO YOUR OTHER HUSBAND _RON_! YOU'LL PROBABLY BE HAPPIER THERE ANYWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I HURT YOU"

as Hermione tried to walk to him, soothe him and kiss him and remind him that it was only him she loved, he pushed her away and told her to leave. She reluctantly obeyed and left for the Burrow.

* * *

oO will they break up over stupid Ron's mistake? review and i'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible 


	6. Hermione's gone!

_Previously on You love me, right Hermione?_

"_YOU PROBABLY MARRIED HIM BEHIND MY BACK! I KNOW THIS IS ALL A CONSPIRACY AGAINST ME! WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE TURN AWAY FROM ME!" _

"_Harry I still love you and you know I would never marry Ron. I love you and only you and that is never going to change!"_

_yet these words were apparently not enough to soothe an extremely hurt and angry Harry Potter_

"_WHY DON'T YOU GO TO YOUR OTHER HUSBAND RON! YOU'LL PROBABLY BE HAPPIER THERE ANYWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I HURT YOU" _

_as Hermione tried to walk to him, soothe him and kiss him and remind him that it was only him she loved, he pushed her away and told her to leave. She reluctantly obeyed and left for the Burrow. _

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! YOU MADE ME FEEL SO GOOD, I DECIDED TO UPDATE SOONER THAN PLANNED! I LOVE YOU GUYS! jk jk

* * *

"RON!" yelled Hermione "RON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"what did I do Mione and why are you yelling?" asked Ron with an innocent look

"YOU TOLD HARRY THAT YOU PROPOSED TO ME!" screamed Hermione turning red

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal!" defended Ron

"WELL MR. WEASLY JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BECOMING A DAD DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN GO AROUND AND TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THAT! NOW HARRY WANTS TO BREAK OFF THE WEDDING, AND ITS **_ALL YOUR FAULT RONALD!"_** yelled Hermione starting to cry

"Hermione I never knew that he would react that way, besides, I thought he trusted you more!"

"WELL HE DOES BUT HOW WOULD YOU REACT IF I TOLD YOU THAT HARRY PROPOSED TO LUNA! YOU WOULDN'T DO THE SAME THING! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN RONALD WEASLY YOU HAVE JUST RUINED MY LIFE FOREVER!" screamed Hermione crying hysterically

"You don't mean that, do you Hermione?" said Ron timidly

"whats going on down here?" said a voice from the staircase

it was Luna, and she was wearing a slight frown on her face. She leaned in to kiss Ron before saying " why were you yelling Hermione?"

"BECAUSE YOUR STUPID IDIOTIC HUSBAND JUST RUINED MY MARRIAGE!" said Hermione hysterically

"What did you do Ronald?" asked Luna in a dangerously calm voice

"I… um…" said Ron stuttering

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID! HE TOLD HARRY THAT HE PROPOSED TO ME!" yelled Hermione

"YOU WHAT? YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT PROPOSING TO ANYONE ELSE!" yelled Luna, her temper rising

"but Luna dear that was-" said Ron, but was cut off

"WHEN YOU PROPOSED TO ME YOU SAID THAT I WAS THE ONLY ONE YOU HAD EVER DONE THIS TO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU **_LIED_** TO ME!" screamed Luna as she started crying

"but when I proposed to Hermione I thought I was in love but I wasn't! I was only attracted to her looks! But you Luna, are so much more to me! You are beautiful, you're personality is wonderful, and I fell in love with all of you, not just your body. I love _you _Luna, _you, _not Hermione."explained Ron in a soft voice

"are you sure?" asked Luna, who was beginning to calm down, though she was still breathing hard

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my entire life."said Ron with a smile "Now we have to do something about Hermione." Ron looked to where she was standing, but she was already gone. It seemed that she had left when the married couple were making up. Not one of them had any idea to where she was going.

BACK AT HARRY'S…

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" yelled Harry in anguish. A few moments after Hermione left, her words finally seemed to puncture his thick skull, and he realized that she would never marry Ron, she was not that kind of person. Once he realized this, he started to cry, thinking he had lost his one and only love forever because of his stupid temper. He was now drinking, and heavily at that, and was at this point sober.

"HERMIONE! I AM SO SORRY HERMIONE! I WANT YOU BACK! PLEASE COME BACK HERMIONE!" yelled Harry in the silence of the house

he waited up for hours on end, finally falling asleep with no Hermione by his side.

NEXT MORNING…

Harry woke up to a really stiff back and neck and the quiet pitter-patter of the rain on his window. He opened his eyes and wondered what he was doing there, then remembered he had kicked Hermione out. He had a headache he would wish on no one, but he decided that it was time to take action and find Hermione and apologize, no matter what the costs.

The first thing he did was to go over to Ron's house to see if Hermione dropped by there either yesterday or today.

"Ron, Luna!" yelled Harry, entering their house.

"SHH! You'll wake Luna" said a voice from the staircase

"Ron!" said Harry joyfully "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I guess I went overboard with the whole proposing thing. Will you forgive me?"

"'Course mate, besides, I would probably act the same way if you or some other guy proposed to Luna and I didn't know about it."

"now Ron, did Hermione come by here?" asked Harry uneasily

"yah, yesterday, almost right after I left. She yelled at me like there was no tomorrow, but she took off and I don't know where she could have gone." Explained Ron

"you have to help me find her, I can't live without her Ron!" cried Harry in desperation

"don't worry, I'll help you find her."said Ron in a calming voice

almost immediately they left to find Hermione (Ron had to change into proper clothes) they checked in the Burrow, Ginny's house, Lavender's house, the Patil's house, the Leaky Cauldron, the Three Broomsticks, and her parents house. All of them claimed to not seeing her today or the day before. Harry was starting to get frantic, and was about to call the police before Ron suggested they check Diagon Alley. He agreed, and they set off. While walking along the street calling out her name, they heard a familiar cry. They rushed to it, ending up in Knockturn Alley. They found Hermione in a corner, backing away from a strange man. Her clothes were ripped in all the wrong places, so she was trying to cover herself up while backing away. Her voice sounded as if she had been crying for hours

"please, haven't you done enough to me? Can you please leave me be and let me go home now?" she said timidly

"no bitch just be quiet and listen to what I say." Said the voice huskily. Harry and Ron were startled by the voice, it sounded a bit familiar…

"please, I'm engaged, don't do anything to me before I get married…" said Hermione in a scared voice

"I SAID QUIET YOU BITCH!" yelled the voice finally losing his temper "you will do what I tell you to do and you will **_NOT_** disagree with me, understand?"

"GET OFF OF HER!" said Harry, who jumped on the man and started strangling him.

"Ron, take Hermione and run! I'll take care of this guy!" said Harry valiantly

Ron grabbed Hermione and ran towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry took out his wand and cried "**_STUPEFY_**" at the top of his voice. A red light ejected from his wand and went straight to the man's heart. He fell with a loud thump on top of Harry. He got up and brushed himself off. Harry turned around to see the man's identity, and was shocked by what he saw. This twisted, evil person was…

* * *

what do you think? who do you think this evil person is? i might need a few ideas, so please help me in finding them! so read and review, and i'll update as soon as possible. if i get alot of reviews, i might just update tomorrow, but i want at least five! thanks a bunch you guys! (btw, i have just recently updated my personal profile, so please check it out!) 


	7. Ron, get away from her!

_Previously on _You love me, right Hermione?

"_I SAID QUIET YOU BITCH!" yelled the voice finally losing his temper "you will do what I tell you to do and you will **NOT** disagree with me, understand?" _

"_GET OFF OF HER!" said Harry, who jumped on the man and started strangling him. _

"_Ron, take Hermione and run! I'll take care of this guy!" said Harry valiantly _

_Ron grabbed Hermione and ran towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry took out his wand and cried "**STUPEFY**" at the top of his voice. A red light ejected from his wand and went straight to the man's heart. He fell with a loud thump on top of Harry. He got up and brushed himself off. Harry turned around to see the man's identity, and was shocked by what he saw. This twisted, evil person was…_

hey you guys i decided to give you two chapters in one day! aren't i just the bestest nicest person in the world? so for my kindness,i ask for REVIEWS PEOPLE! neways on with the story!

* * *

"LUCIOUS MALFOY!" yelled Harry in surprise. "I thought the dementors got you! I'd better get someone, quickly!" with that Harry got out his cell phone (I don't know how wizards communicate so I made him have a phone) and called Lupin. He and a bunch of other people came immediately and hauled him away to Azkaban once more. But then Harry realized that if Malfoy managed to escape, Bellatrix Lestrange must have as well! Harry started searching the alley when he heard a very familiar whimper. He recognized it to be no one other than… Hermione!

"Hermione what are you doing here!" asked Harry bewildered

" Harry is that you? O GOODNESS HAVE YOU COME TO SAVE ME?" she yelled in delight.

"first I need to make sure you are the real Hermione, cause if you are, then Ron is in a lot of trouble." Said Harry resolutely

"first… what was the third obstacle we had to face when we went after the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"it was the flying keys!" she said

"correct. Second… what was the name of the person who Moaning Myrtle was running from before she died?"

"umm…Olive Hornby!" she said, finally remembering

"correct. Final question! When did you first kiss me?" he asked

"right after Ron's wedding!" she said triumphantly

"WRONG! You kissed me when we got off the train after out fourth year. Hermione would never forget anything that important to our relationship! Reveal yourself! Who are you?" he yelled

"so you figured it out, hunh Potter? Think you're smart now? The dark side will always prevail! Never forget that, and I will be back!" said the voice he knew all too well

"BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Harry, but it was already too late; she had apparated away.

Furious at the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucious Malfoy had not received the kiss, he ran to catch up to Ron and Hermione.

He ran and ran until he saw two figures standing in the rain. When he came closer to surprise them, he was shocked at what he saw. He saw Ron trying to kiss Hermione and pull off her clothes while she was trying to escape his grip. He was frozen in horror: this man was supposed to be married, with children on the way!

"Ron, get off me, you're married and I don't love you! I love Harry and you know that!" Hermione cried

"I don't care at the moment. He's off battling Malfoy, with my luck Malfoy might actually get rid of him this time! Then I'll have you all to myself…" said Ron huskily

all Harry could do was stare in horror at the scene presented in front of him.

"Hermione, you know I've wanted you since you got made over. I've been having fantasies about you that you will never imagine. Please, just one time, make love to me, and I will leave you alone for the rest of your life!" said Ron in desperation

"**_RONALD WEASLY, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY FIANCE!"_** roared Harry

Ron instantly jumped back from Hermione as though she were made of fire. Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He tilted her chin up and saw her beautiful face with those enchanting hazel eyes, proving that this was indeed his Hermione.

"um… Harry… I can explain?" said Ron uneasily. Harry's death glare was enough to quiet him.

"**_IF I EVER SEE YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY, AS WELL AS TELL YOUR WIFE WHAT KIND OF THINGS YOU DO OUTSIDE OF HOME, UNDERSTAND?"_** roared Harry in a voice neither Hermione or Ron had ever heard him speak in

"yes… I'll be leaving now." Said Ron timidly. He started walking in the other direction, trying to look cool, but after a few feet he broke into a run and fell numerous times because of the wet floor.

Harry was glaring in Ron's direction a long time after he had disappeared. He then looked to Hermione and kissed her full on.

Once they broke apart for air, Harry looked to her

"I'm so sorry for overreacting for that whole proposing thing. I just didn't want to lose you!" explained Harry

"I'm sorry too for not telling you. After he proposed he said he just wanted to be friends, but this episode has proven otherwise." Said Hermione bitterly

"let's not think about him right now. Let's just focus on getting out of the rain. We'll apparate to the apartment and get changed into drier clothes. Alright?" he said

"ok" she said

they both apparated to the apartment where they changed out of their dirty, torn, and wet clothes and into their bedclothes. They sat by the fireplace and drank hot cocoa, discussing the wedding, now that it was back on. Hermione fell asleep on the couch, and Harry took the liberty of carrying her up the stairs and placing her gently in her bed and tiptoeing gently to his room. There he met a very unpleasant surprise… actually more than unpleasant it was downright horrible…

* * *

ok i did my part now it's your turn. just push that purple button on the left hand corner of the screen, and i might just give you another couple chapters tommorrow, remember review, cause i want alot! 


	8. WHAT THE FREAK HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!

_Previously on _You love me, right Hermione?

"_**RONALD WEASLY, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY FIANCE!"** roared Harry_

_Ron instantly jumped back from Hermione as though she were made of fire. Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He tilted her chin up and saw her beautiful face with those enchanting hazel eyes, proving that this was indeed his Hermione. _

"_um… Harry… I can explain?" said Ron uneasily. Harry's death glare was enough to quiet him. _

"_**IF I EVER SEE YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY, AS WELL AS TELL YOUR WIFE WHAT KIND OF THINGS YOU DO OUTSIDE OF HOME, UNDERSTAND?"** roared Harry in a voice neither Hermione or Ron had ever heard him speak in_

"_yes… I'll be leaving now." Said Ron timidly. He started walking in the other direction, trying to look cool, but after a few feet he broke into a run and fell numerous times because of the wet floor.

* * *

_

_They both apparated to the apartment where they changed out of their dirty, torn, and wet clothes and into their bedclothes. They sat by the fireplace and drank hot cocoa, discussing the wedding, now that it was back on. Hermione fell asleep on the couch, and Harry took the liberty of carrying her up the stairs and placing her gently in her bed and tiptoeing gently to his room. There he met a very unpleasant surprise… actually more than unpleasant it was downright horrible…_

thanks to everyone that reviewed, and sorry it took so long to update, ive had to do alot of stuff, unfortunately. so on with the story!

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!" yelled Harry

he had a good reason to shout. His clothes were all over the floor and chairs, there was a bunch of stinksap on the floor, his curtains were torn, his windows were broken, and to top it all off, the remains of his Nimbus 2000, which he kept in a box under his bed, were spewed all over his bed. Harry was horrified, and tried to think of anyone who could have done such a thing. Many people's faces flew through his mind, but only one face stayed: Ronald Weasly.

"Ron, if you did this you are dead meat." Said Harry in a dangerous whisper.

NEXT MORNING…

"Mione I'm gonna leave for work. You're so lucky you have your week off now, but when I get mine you are gonna have to dote on me!" said Harry jokingly

"not my fault you want to save your vacation for something special. Besides, I still have like three months of vacation time left cause I don't take vacations very often, so I'll just use another one of my weeks to be with you, so we can dote on eachother!" said Hermione

"lucky. Well, I'm off. Wait, I just realized something!" said Harry with a frown

"whats that?" she said

"I just realized that Ron's gonna be there too. What am I going to do? If I see him again I might rip him apart, like I should have last night!" said Harry worriedly

"Harry, don't do anything you might regret. Maybe there was something wrong with Ron last night, maybe it wasn't his fault!" said Hermione, trying to justify his actions

"there is nothing you can do to justify what he did. I will never forgive him!" said Harry angrily

"no use getting angry before work. I'll see you when I get back, I'm gonna go see Mrs. Weasly." Said Hermione

"K mione, bye." Said Harry

after he left, she got ready and left for the Burrow to talk to Mrs. Weasly about her son's actions. Once she got there, she knocked and entered the disoriented room.

Although Mrs. Weasly wasn't there, there were a bunch of other people there, such as Bill and Percy and the twins. She said hello to them all and headed straight for the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Weasly. She found her washing dishes and cooking at the same time. When she heard Hermione walk in the room, she turned around and greeted her warmly, as though she had no idea of the previous night's events.

"Hello Hermione. What brings you to my dirty home?" said Mrs. Weasly with a small smile

"hello Molly. I just wanted to talk to you about Ron." Said Hermione in a small voice

"o yes I heard the news!" said Mrs. Weasly excitedly

"so he told you?" she said in awe _then why is she so cheerful about it? _She thought

"Yes, Luna is expecting twins!" she said excitedly

"actually Molly, there is something else about him I would like to discuss with you." Said Hermione grimly

"well what is it dear?" she said in a worried voice

"you know what happened last night between me and Harry right? We got in a fight and I took off. I'm sure Ron's told you the rest of what happened…" she said trailing off

"from what I understand Ron bravely fought Lucious Malfoy and took three killing curses straight to the head and didn't get scratched and Harry was jealous… but I have some suspicions about his story" she said laughing a little

"actually, Harry told Ron to take me and run while he fought Lucious, but there thankfully weren't any killing curses involved." She said clarifying the story. "but something other than that happened… something I would never expected Ron to do." She said

"what did he do dear?" asked Molly concernedly

"He well… tried to make a move on me…" said Hermione timidly

"Hermione dear, this better be a really bad joke…" said Molly with a weak smile on her face

"no it's true. It happened when Harry was taking out Malfoy. He said that he hoped that Malfoy would… get rid of Harry so he could have me all to himself…" said Hermione starting to cry

"He really did that?" Mrs. Weasly said in a dangerously quiet whisper.

"yes… and I don't really believe it either. I mean, the Ron I knew would never have done such a thing, and I really thought that he was happy with Luna, especially with twins on the way!"

"well Hermione dear, I would like to apologize profusely for my son's behavior. You can be sure that he will get a nice talking to. Thanks for stopping by, but I suddenly have a Howler to send…" she said evilly

not wanting to be around when she started shouting, Hermione rushed out of the kitchen and apparated back to her house. She wondered if Harry and Ron had met and what they did if they saw eachother…

AT THE MINISTRY…

Harry had just arrived at the Ministry and was heading towards his office when he saw the one of the people he was absolutely dreading to see. This person was…

* * *

who do you think it is? i can promise you this, IT IS NOT RON! and who is the horrible person who messed up Harry's room so bad?keep guessing and guessing until i update! 


	9. The Dursleys!

_Previously on _You love me, right Hermione?

"_well Hermione dear, I would like to apologize profusely for my son's behavior. You can be sure that he will get a nice talking to. Thanks for stopping by, but I suddenly have a Howler to send…" she said evilly_

_not wanting to be around when she started shouting, Hermione rushed out of the kitchen and apparated back to her house. She wondered if Harry and Ron had met and what they did if they saw eachother…_

_AT THE MINISTRY…_

_Harry had just arrived at the Ministry and was heading towards his office when he saw the one of the people he was absolutely dreading to see. This person was…_

thanks to everyone who reviewed, though it wasn't very many! Maybe if you started to review more I would be more inclined to write faster! And to everyone who keeps telling me to stop with the cliffies, sorry, WON'T HAPPEN! I believe the only reason people read my storys are because of the cliffies, so deal with it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

"Hello Luna! What a pleasant surprise!" said Harry with a smile, though he thought otherwise

"Hello Harry! I thought I might come to see you. Ron has been acting very strangely and I can't think of a reason why!" she said

"He's probably just excited about the twins.

"well, neither can I, seeing that he has chosen not to show up for work today…" he said trailing off, knowing exactly why he didn't come

"now Harry, don't be like that! I know it has something to do with you! Please tell me!" she pleaded

"I don't really think I should be the one to tell you. He should be a man and say himself!" said Harry uneasily. "this is a matter that you should discuss with your husband, not his friend!"

"by the look on his face, I don't think he'll tell me!" Luna said a bit worriedly

"tell you what Luna. Ask him, and tell me what he said. If it's a lie, I'll tell you the truth. Deal?"

"deal" said Luna shaking hands with Harry

"now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do, with both Hermione and Ron gone." said Harry

with that parting statement, Luna left, praying Ron would be courageous enough to tell his wife the truth so he, Harry, wouldn't have to

AT HARRY'S HOUSE…

Hermione was in the living room, trying to decide who she wanted to invite for the wedding. She was debating inviting Ron, because of what he did, but she wanted Luna to go and it would seem weird if she invited Luna but not Ron!

'I'm so confused' she thought. She decided to think about him later, and went on to inviting the Dursleys. She would have to talk to Harry about that one. Then there was a knock on the door. Hermione went to answer it and was in for the shock of a lifetime. It was… (A/N should I end it here? Nah, I'll keep goin for a bit more.)

"who the hell are you?" exclaimed Hermione, not noticing her language in her surprise

"I'm sure Harry's told you about me, my name is Vernon Dursley and this is my wife, Petunia, and our son, Dudley." said the man

"erm… of course…come in…" said Hermione stuttering

she moved so they could come in. Hermione was bewildered by their behavior.

'why are they acting so weird?' she thought

"so what brings you here Mr. Dursley?" she asked tentatively

"o please, call me Vernon." he said with a grin to rival Lockhart's

"alright… erm…_Vernon. _What brings you to our house?" she said with a bit of frustration

"well, as Harry should have told you, we haven't been the nicest people to him over the years." said Vernon

"and we feel horrible for how we treated him" said Petunia

"so we have come here to talk to Harry and amend our behavior." said Dudley pompously

"is he here at the moment?" said Vernon

"actually he is at work. I work with him, but I'm on vacation." Hermione explained

"o then we will come back when he is here." Said Petunia rising with Vernon and Dudley

"um… thanks for stopping by…" said Hermione with a fake smile

with that, all three of them walked out the door, apparently under the impression that they had done some kind of heroic deed. Hermione stared after them long after they departed, wondering what the hell is going on in the world. She resolved to talk to Harry immediately.

"I think I'll just apparate there." Hermione said thinking out loud. There was a loud _crack! _And she was off to the ministry.

"Harry?" said Hermione tentatively

not hearing anyone, she went to investigate. What she found horrified her beyond her imagination.

"what the hell happened here!" she screamed

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFIE! people, just review and i might stop putting cliffies, but no one really does... :( just read and review andi will at least try to reduce my cliffhangers, but only if you review! and, if ten people can guess what is going to happen in the next chapter, then i will not write a cliffhanger for the next chapter. IT MUST BE AT LEAST TEN PEOPLE OR IT WON'T WORK! thanks a bunch people! bye! 


	10. the fight

_Previously on _You love me, right Hermione?

_with that, all three of them walked out the door, apparently under the impression that they had done some kind of heroic deed. Hermione stared after them long after they departed, wondering what the hell is going on in the world. She resolved to talk to Harry immediately._

"_I think I'll just apparate there." Hermione said thinking out loud. There was a loud crack! And she was off to the ministry. _

"_Harry?" said Hermione tentatively_

_not hearing anyone, she went to investigate. What she found horrified her beyond her imagination. _

"_what the hell happened here!" she screamed_

WHY DIDN'T ANYONE REVIEW! well you did review but you didn't guess! thats not fair, only like one person did, and because of that, i'm gonna have a major cliffie. HAHAHAHAHAHA thats what happens when you don't listen to the author! lol thanks for reviewing you guys. make sure to read the authors note at the end of the chapter_

* * *

_

"Harry, what have you been doing here all this time?" Hermione yelled. she had a good reason to. there were mountains of paperwork everywhere and owls and owl droppings everywhere. basically the whole office was a complete mess

"Mione! I didn't expect to see you here!" said Harry surprised

"have you even been trying to work while i've been gone?" she asked in an accusitory tone

"yes, but it's kinda hard to do two other people's work, including your own!" said Harry in frustration. "why are you here anyway?"

"something really really strange happened while you were gone." said Hermione

"did Death Eaters attatck you!" exclaimed Harry. "i swear, if they even touched one hair on your head, they will wish they were never born!"

"no, it has nothing to do with danger, just weirdness" said Hermione

"then spill!"

so Hermione told Harry of his 'family's' weird behaviour. at the end of her tale, Harry was completely and utterly speechless

"are you sure these were my aunt and uncle and..._dudley_ speaking?" asked Harry incredulously

"well, by the way you've described them to me, it looked like them! Besides, they introduced themselves as your family"

"oh... heyMione, you didn't tell them that you're my fionce did you?" asked Harry cautiously

"of course not, i told them that i worked with you and that i was taking the week off while you were at work!"

"good. well, as you can see, i've got a lot of work to do, so I'll talk to you at home, alright?"

"no."

"what do you mean no?" asked Harry incredulously

"i'm going to stay here and help you. you obviously cannot do all of this work alone, with both Ron and I gone, so i'm going to stay here."

"are you sure, Mione? i mean, it is your vacation time!"

"whats the use of a vacation if no one else is. besides, i have like two more months worth of vacation, remember?" said Hermione with a small smile

Harry grinned and opposed her no more. they both got to work, Hermione cleaning the office. although they had fun working together, there was only one thing missing: their best friend, Ron

AT RON'S 8:00 PM...

"Luna i'm home!" yelled Ron Weasley into his home

"hey you!" said Luna enthusiastically. Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek and bent down to kiss her belly

"i just put dinner on the table, lets sit down and eat." said Luna gesturing to the table

"great i'm starving, had a long day at work today, you know how it is." said Ron, lying easily

"oh, i'm sure that work was a drag." said Luna, lying just as easily

the couple sat down at the table. Ron gazed at all his favorites on the table, then shoveled everything onto his plate and started wolfing down everything.

'Luna was always sucha great cook.' thought Ron

"do you like it?" asked Luna innocently

"if te mos woderfu fu i efer tased!" said Ron, mouth full of food. Luna laughed and just smiled, watching her husband eat.

after dinner was over, Luna turned to Ron

"so tell me, what kind of work did you do today?" she asked

"erm, stuff like, um... the death eater's behaviour these days, you know they've been acting up more and more." said Ron, lying not quite so easily

"oh, that sounds interesting. what have they been doing these days?" asked Luna

"ya know, i kinda forgot, i'll have to tell you tomorrow." said Ron, ears turning a slight tinge of pink

"well then, why don't i floo Harry? i'm sure he would remember." said Luna mischeviously

"well, i don't want to bother him and Hermione just because of something stupid." said Ron, ears now turning red

"i'm sure they wouldn't mind, in fact, let me do it right now!" said Luna vindictivly as she got up and went to the fireplace, Ron tagging behind her, trying to dissuade her from talking to Harry, but failing dismally

Luna took a fistful of floo powder and threw it in the fire, saying "Harry Potter!" she stuck her head in the fire as she felt her head turning. she finally stopped spinning to find herself in Harry's house. Harry and Hermione were in deep discussion and only noticed Luna when she called their names

"Luna! What a surprise!" said Harry with a small smile. he knew that Ron was about to get busted by his wife and couldn't wait for it to happen.

"Yes hello Harry, i just wanted to ask you something about work today, Ron seems to have forgotten. why don't i get him now?" said Luna

"that would be great Luna, we can straighten a few things out meanwhile." said Harry with a smile

with that, Luna's head was gone, and Harry went on to tell Hermione about what happened before she came to the office, she was surprised, but happy that Ron would finally get what he deserved, and even more.

a few minutes later, both Ron's and Luna's head were in the fire place, Ron looking extremely worried and Luna looking very smug

"so why don't you ask him what the death eaters have been doing these days Ronald?" said Luna in her you'd-better-ask-or-your-going-to-be-in-even-bigger-trouble voice.

"of course dear, erm, Harry, why don't you tell my _wife and children_ what we did at work today?" said Ron, emphasizing wife and children to make Harry guilty.

of course, that didn't work. "i don't know what your talking about Ronald" said Harry, thouroughly enjoying torturing Ron

at this statement, Ron gave a little laugh. "thats funny Harry, what do you mean you don't know what i'm talking about?"

"oh, well, icertainly know what me and Hermione did, but i don't know what you did, since you didn't have the decency to turn up for work today!" said Harry triumphantly

"of course i was at work!" said Ron trying to cover up the truth. "it was you lot who skipped work! i bet you were off somewhere snogging your faces off herewhile i worked my ass off at the Ministry!" Harry and Hermione were stunned at his outburst, even more so when he came up with that stupid lie.

"EXCUSE ME RONALD WEASLEY THERE IS NO NEED TO TALK LIKE THAT!" said Luna in infuriating tones

"sorry, but its true! they've been skipping work lately and i think its time that they get their act together!" said Ron, who was making Luna madder by the second.

" SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WHEN I CAME TO SEE YOU AT THE MINISTRY, IT WAS YOU DRESSED AS HARRY THERE!" yelled Luna

"you...you came to the Ministry?" asked Ron tentatively

"YES I CAME TO THE MINISTRY AND IF YOU WERE THEREYOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT!" screamed Luna

"listen luna..." said Ron trying to cool her down. yet again, that didn't work

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE LIED TO MY FACE! I NEVER BELIEVED YOU HAD THAT IN YOU! YOU FILTHY LYING DIRTY-" shreiked Luna, but was inturruped by Hermione

"as much as i like to see Ron getting yelled at, i suggest you get out of the fire. its not that comfortable from what Harry tells me" said Hermione with a grin

"we will do just that. thank you so much Harry and Hermione, i'll talk to both of you later." said Luna, back to her calm voice

Luna took her head out of the fire and yanked Ron's out. she continued to yell at him until her voice became hoarse. then she remembered to ask Ron why he missed work today.

"Ronald, why didn't you go to work today?" asked Luna, barely audible because of all her shouting

"oh, ya know, i just didn't feel like going today." said Ron, his ears turning pink again

"ronald weasley, don't you dare lie to me again, or you will get much more punishment when i finally find out the truth" said Luna dangerously

"alright Luna, but the truth is really ugly. you might leave me for it!" said Ron desperately

"if you don't tell me now i'll leave now!" said Luna "now tell me the truth!"

"alright, but you're not going to like it" said Ron, thinking of an alternate story on the spot

not thinking of anything. he told her everything, but tweaked with it alot. first of all, he said that it was he who fought lucious Malfoy and saved Hermione. then he said that when he and Hermione were alone and standing in the rain, it was Hermione who tried to make the moves on him.

"...but i just couldn't do anything with her, because one, i have a wife with children on the way, and second she was about to marry Harry. but she just wouldn't listen to me! she was an animal, her hands trying to rip off my clothes, then Harry comes out of nowhere and thinks that i'm doing something to her, while it was Hermione who was trying to do stuff to me!" said Ron in a very noble tone

"wow, Ronald, I had no idea!" said Luna, completely taken by surprise

"thats the reason i didn't want to go to work today. it would have been too awkward and Harry would have skinned me alive and i really don't know what Hermione would've done!" said Ron. "i'm sorry Luna for lying to you, i just didn't want you to know how youre friends behave when theyre not with you." said Ron with a fake look of sympathy as Luna came to him and started crying in his chest.

"oh Ronald i'm so sorry i yelled at you! i never knew they could be so horrible! I'm sorry i ever doubted you! How can i ever repay you?" sniveled Luna

Ron gave a very mischevious smile and waggled his eyebrows at her. she smiled and laughed. Ron picked her up and headed towards their room, basking in their love for eachother, but one being eaten inside by guilt.

AT HARRY AND HERMIONE'S...

"do you think Luna and Ron are ok?" asked Hermione worridly

"well, i'm pretty sure Luna's kinda hoarse from screaming at Ron so much, but i think their marriage could be strong enough to hold together." said Hermione matter-of-factly

"i dunno Mione, he messed up pretty bad this time. i just hope this didn't hurt the twins in any way."

Hermione snuggled up to Harry, which ended all his worries. after a few minutes of just being together, they kissed eachother goodnight and went up to sleep.

NEXT DAY...

"Harry, hurry up or i'm gonna leave without you!" yelled Hermione from downstairs

"you go ahead Mione i'll see you there!" said Harry

"alright then see you later!" said Hermione as she apparated to the Ministry

a little over half an hour later, Harry apparated to the Ministry. there he saw a very unpleasant and rather dangerous sight...

* * *

hahahahaha another cliffie! now, for your sake, if you can tell me what is gonna happen in the next chapter, I'll stop the cliffies altogether, for the rest of the story. but this is your last chance. and, since i am _sooo_ nice, i'm gonna allow only five reviews neccesary for this to happen. but be warned, this is your last chance. if you miss out on this, you will have lost your chance and will have to live with cliffies for the rest of the series, so REVIEW! thanks a bunch people! 


	11. Loony Luna

_AT HARRY AND HERMIONE'S..._

_"do you think Luna and Ron are ok?" asked Harry worridly_

_"well, i'm pretty sure Luna's kinda hoarse from screaming at Ron so much, but i think their marriage could be strong enough to hold together." said Hermione matter-of-factly_

_"i dunno Mione, he messed up pretty bad this time. i just hope this didn't hurt the twins in any way."_

_Hermione snuggled up to Harry, which ended all his worries. after a few minutes of just being together, they kissed eachother goodnight and went up to sleep._

_NEXT DAY..._

_"Harry, hurry up or i'm gonna leave without you!" yelled Hermione from downstairs_

_"you go ahead Mione i'll see you there!" said Harry_

_"alright then see you later!" said Hermione as she apparated to the Ministry_

_a little over half an hour later, Harry apparated to the Ministry. there he saw a very unpleasant and rather dangerous sight..._

thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! because so many people revied this time, i will do something special for all of you! just read the chapter and you can thank me later, my loyal subjects. lol jk you guys rock and you deserve this!

* * *

Luna was wrestling Hermione to the ground and making it very hard for Hermione to breathe. Luna had knocked Hermione's wand out of her reach and she had a very angry and almost evil expression on her face. Meanwhile, Hermione's face was slowly turning blue, but her expression was that of utmost shock.

"Luna! What are you doing to Hermione!" yelled Harry bringing out his wand, ready to hit her with a curse to follow her for the rest of her life.

"'A-ry!" Hermione tried yelling

"Don't worry Hermione I'll kill you before you suffer too much!" screamed Luna hysterically.

"_Stupefy!"_ yelled Harry as he pointed his wand at Luna. She froze and fell off Hermione, who could now breathe again. Harry rushed to her side to see if any real damage was done, but she looked fine. He then turned to Luna and muttered "_Ennervate_" and Luna was awake again.

"Luna what has gotten into you?" asked a very surprised Harry

"ASK THE BITCH WHO TRIED TO PUT MOVES ON MY HUSBAND!" shrieked Luna. There was a small pause after she said this.

"Luna, it was Ron who tried to put moves on me, not the other way around!" explained Hermione

"Deny the truth all you want, but the fact is, you missed out on Ron and now you're stuck with Harry and you can't deal with that." said Luna

"Luna, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm perfectly happy with Harry, besides, I wouldn't want to be with that cheating bastard for anything!" said Hermione, starting to get angry

"I know you're just jealous Hermione, but that gives you no excuse to try and steal my husband away! I bet you wish you were in my place right now, married to the most wonderful man in the world, who would never cheat on me, with twins on the way!" shrieked Luna

"Hold on a second Luna. What kind of story did Ron tell you yesterday?" asked Harry

"exactly what happened." said Luna, stubborn not to tell them what happened.

"will you please tell us what happened so we can straighten some things out?" asked Hermione impatiently

"fine, if you want it to be that way." said Luna, finally giving in.

Luna told them Ron's version of the story, and as she went on, Harry's and Hermione's face became more and more grim. When she finished, Harry and Hermione were stunned. They had no idea Ron could be so selfish and immature and just downright horrible as to tell the story as though he were the hero.

Luna could tell from the looks on their stunned faces that Ron's story wasn't completely true.

"Isn't that what happened?" asked Luna, starting to calm down

"He freakin changed the whole story around, that bastard!" exclaimed Hermione

"what do you mean Hermione?" asked Luna

without further ado, Hermione told Luna the real story, about how _Harry _was the hero and how _Ron_ had tried to make moves on _her_ while _Harry _was battling Lucious.

"I refuse to believe that." Said Luna stubbornly

"what!" exclaimed both Harry and Hermione

"I trust my husband with all my heart and I know he would never do anything to hurt me or our children. I absolutely refuse to believe that he would do such a thing." Said Luna.

"then make him take something to make him tell the truth!" said Hermione

"you can't honestly believe that Ron took on Lucious Malfoy and tested the fake Hermione to make sure it was her!" said Harry, laughing a little

"and why not? Just because it was you who defeated Voldemort does not mean that Ron is weak! And to answer you Hermione, I would never trick Ron into taking something to make him tell the truth."

"But Luna-"

"think reasonably about this-"

"Good day to you both!" said Luna as she apparated away, leaving Harry and Hermione very confused on what to do next.

AT THE SOON-TO-BE POTTER'S…

"Ya know Hermione, with all this stuff happening about Ron and Luna, we have completely forgotten about the wedding!" said Harry at the dinner table

"you're right, but it has eliminated two people off our list." Said Hermione with a smile

"that's true. But now I have a problem. I don't have a best man!" exclaimed Harry

"I'm sure Draco would love to be your best man!" said Hermione with a teasing look

Harry shuddered and went into thought on who could be his best man. His mind wandered to the Weasley's, and he decided to go there to see if anyone would like to be his best man. He kept this thought to himself in fear that Hermione would squash the plan, saying that he was being to insensitive.

"what about your maid of honor? You would have had Luna as yours, right?" said Harry

"yes, but now that that plan is gone, I can use Ginny." Said Hermione

"lucky" murmured Harry, earning a kiss on the cheek from Hermione.

"I'm sure everything will work out fine. After all, it is the 'Chosen One's ' wedding that we're having! It'll all work out fine in the end, I promise." Said Hermione

he gave her a quick peck on the lips, and went to do the dishes. He pulled out his wand, muttered the incantation, and had the whole kitchen being cleaned. Harry went back to the table and took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the invitations. After deciding to play it safe and not invite Ron and Luna, then were finally done with the invites. Harry got up from the couch, said the incantation to stop cleaning the kitchen, and yawned loudly. Hermione got up and pulled Harry upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

see how nice ican be? for the first time since i've been writing, i have no cliffie! just promise that if i don't have a cliffie you guys won't stop reading and reviewing, cause the mean so much to me! thanks you guys and look out for the next chapter soon!


	12. visits part one

_Previously on _You love me, right Hermione?

_AT THE SOON-TO-BE POTTER'S…_

"_Ya know Hermione, with all this stuff happening about Ron and Luna, we have completely forgotten about the wedding!" said Harry at the dinner table_

"_you're right, but it has eliminated two people off our list." Said Hermione with a smile_

"_that's true. But now I have a problem. I don't have a best man!" exclaimed Harry_

"_I'm sure Draco would love to be your best man!" said Hermione with a teasing look_

_Harry shuddered and went into thought on who could be his best man. His mind wandered to the Weasley's, and he decided to go there to see if anyone would like to be his best man. He kept this thought to himself in fear that Hermione would squash the plan, saying that he was being to insensitive._

"_what about your maid of honor? You would have had Luna as yours, right?" said Harry_

"_yes, but now that that plan is gone, I can use Ginny." Said Hermione_

"_lucky" murmured Harry, earning a kiss on the cheek from Hermione._

"_I'm sure everything will work out fine. After all, it is the 'Chosen One's ' wedding that we're having! It'll all work out fine in the end, I promise." Said Hermione_

_he gave her a quick peck on the lips, and went to do the dishes. He pulled out his wand, muttered the incantation, and had the whole kitchen being cleaned. Harry went back to the table and took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the invitations. After deciding to play it safe and not invite Ron and Luna, then were finally done with the invites. Harry got up from the couch, said the incantation to stop cleaning the kitchen, and yawned loudly. Hermione got up and pulled Harry upstairs to go to bed._

thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! i feel so loved! sniff on with the story! (btw, since this story is going out ofthe subject i intended it to be, i will be finishing the story in the next few chappies, then making a sequel where even crazier chaos insues! thanks)

* * *

AT THE WEASLEY'S... 

"Luna where have you been?" asked Ron

"oh, you know, just taking care of a few things. nothing important." said Luna nonchalantly as Ron leaned in to kiss her.

"well since you were gone i made us lunch!" said Ron enthusiastically

"AWWW! you did that for moi? that's so SWEEEEET!" said Luna a little too happily pinching his cheek

Ron stared at her for a second, wondering what the hell she had smoked before she came home, but gave up, figuring out that he will never be able to understand his strange wife.

halfway through dinner, Ron slammed his fork and knife down and turned to look at Luna

"why the hell are you so happy today?" demanded Ron

"oh Won Won, i'm just so glad to see you today!" exclaimed Luna, using his old name from sixth year

"you see me every day, now seriously, tell me!" said Ron, getting more than a little frustrated

"doesn't feel nice to be kept in the dark does it now?" asked Luna, changing from a light and hyper tone to a low and evil one

"Wh- What're you t-t-talking about, d-d-dear?" asked Ron, stuttering horribly

"i'll tell you what i'm talking about mister weasley!" said Luna furiously

* * *

time and scene change... 

MORNING AT THE SOON-TO-BE POTTERS...

"are you ready yet Mione? i really wanna find out what those three idiots are up to!" yelled Harry in a slightly whining tone

"i'll be down in a minute, i want to look my best!" yelled Hermione back

harry grumbled incoherently and slumped back on the couch. he and hermione were about to go see the Durleys to see what the hell was with their behaviour the other day.

"Ready!" trilled Hermione from the stairs. Harry jumped up from the couch when he saw her. she wearing a white blouse with three fourths sleeves and a pair of jeans embroidered with flowers at the bottem. it may not have been a very fancy outfit, but she looked beautiful in it.

"Finally! I really wanna find out what they're doing!" said Harry in exasperation(sp?)

"well we can leave now" said Hermione matter-of-factly

"by the way, did i mention lately how beautiful you are?" asked harry with a smile

"not lately" said Hermione, giving him a small kiss. he grinned and got ready to apparate. Hermione stopped him

"what are you doing Harry?" asked Hermione

"apparating, what do you think?" said Harry

"do you know how freaked out your uncle and aunt would be if we apparated? i think it would be better to take a cab."

"but _Mione!_ cabs cost money! apparating is totally and completely free!" whined Harry

"don't care. we want to makea good impression on them so we have to behave like muggles, and muggles, my dear wizard, cannot apparate."

"fine whatever" grumbled Harry

they went outside, called a cab, and were off to see the dursleys.

* * *

AT THE BURROW... 

"Hello Molly!" said Harry

"Why hello Harry! how are you?" asked Molly

"good, i would like to talk to all the Weasley men for a second if you don't mind?" asked Harry

"i don't, i have to make dinner anyway, but why do you need them?" asked Molly suspiciously

"reasons of my own..." said Harry mysteriously and left to call the men before she could question him furthur.

"i would like to talk to all of you for a second if you don't mind!" yelled Harry into the mass of red. Fred was about to beat Percy at a game of exploding snap, while Percy was looking extremely disgruntled and grumpy. Arthur was reading the paper. Bill and Charlie were discussing the relation between goblins and dragons. they all looked up at the sound of Harry's voice and burst into grins.

"nice to see you again Harry!" said Fred coming up toHarry andruffling his hair

"we would like to personally apologize for our little brother's behaviour to you." said George walking to the other side of

"it was totally and completely gay..." started Fred

"just like him!" completed George, making everyone but Arthur and Percy laugh

"thanks for the laugh you guys, but i have a serious dillema." said Harry

"whats that?" they all said in unison

"now that Ron's turned into the worlds biggest...bad person" said Harry choosing his words carefully. "iam in need of a best man."

"well who do you want?" asked Bill

"thats the problem! all of you guys are great, but i can only have one best man!"

"ooooo pick me Harry! i am obviously the best candidate for the job! i have been nothing but faithful to you over the years!" said Percy

everyone snorted at this comment. Percy, realizing what they meant, fell silent.

"well, anyway, how bout we have a contest? whoever can tell me the most about me can be my best man!" said Harry

"sounds good!" said everyone

* * *

well everyone, thats the end of this chapter, next one to be coming soon! really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry this is so short! 


End file.
